La vida real, despues de la fama
by LovelyDeadGirl
Summary: Que pasara cuando la saga de Rowling termina y todos los personajes sean despedidos? descubrelo leyendo este fic! Reviews![2º CAP UP]
1. El Microondas

**LA VIDA REAL – DESPUÉS DE LA FAMA**

**(o tambien llamado, cuando ya no les importan a nadie...)**

**NOTA**: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (lastimosamente) todos le pertenecen a la gran sensei JK Rowling (pero si mata a Ron o hace quedar a Hermione con Harry les prometo que ya no los tendra :P)

.- cambio de escena

**MAYÚSCULAS EN NEGRITA** Titulos? O.o''

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

**Aome**: bueno, este fic se me ocurrió por uno de Yu Yu Hakusho que me encantó, re gracioso xD y decidi hacer una cosa asi n.n io sere su narradora hoy, pero no io sola n.n

**Faith**: no ¬¬ tambien toy io, su personalidad maligna xDD. El fic se tratara de ¿qué habra pasado con los personajes de HP después de que la saga terminara y fueran despedidos de sus respectivos empleos? Descúbranlo shit!

**Aome**: sep ¬¬ u.u bueno, que empiece el fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 1 ---- EL MICROONDAS**

Era de mañana en los apartamentos de una calle desvencijada de Londres. Un pelirrojo alto y con una nariz tremenda salió por la puerta de su habitación, se metió en la cocina y empezó a buscar cosas dentro de la heladera. Sacó todo al final y lo puso todo dentro del microondas. Espero un poco y...

PUM!

Toda la cocina hecha un embarro de comida, el microondas hecho mil pedazos. El cabello del pelirrojo había quedado marrón y tenía una cáscara de naranja en la nariz. Un chico con pelo negro y ojos verdes salió de otra habitación.

Harry: Ron... que pasa?

Ron: este maldito cacharro siempre se me rompe! Y no puse nada metálico! Lo juroooooooooo! Lo juro :'(

Harry miró la cocina embarrada y vio lo que había puesto Ron dentro del microondas. Huevos con la cáscara aún, toda la frutera (con el cajón de las frutas también dentro), la pizza de a la noche, un asado que habían comprado hace no se cuantos días y un repasador incluso, que se había atorado entre los engranajes de el microondas.

Harry: pues... tendremos que ir a comprar otro. Por QUINCEAVA vez ¬¬

Ron: n.n! tiendas! ME ENCANTAN LAS TIENDAS! (va corriendo rapidísimo a su habitación para arreglarse)

Harry llama a la habitación de Hermione. Toc Toc Toc... . La puerta se abre y deja ver a una Hermione totalmente arreglada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hermione: iremos a la bibliotecaa? nOn

Harry: no, iremos a las tiendas, no a la biblioteca.

Hermione pone mala cara y se mete de nuevo en su habitación dando un sonoro portazo. Desde fuera se le oye llorar como una histérica.

Harry: _Y ahora porque llora?_

Ron: (saliendo de la habitación onda perrito-de-compras) vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos?

Harry: _no tiene arreglo ¬¬ como lo despidieron pobre... se re traumó el chabon u.u_

.-

En el centro comercial...

Harry: pues ahora vamos a comprar el bendito microondas y por favor no se separen de ... (se gira para los costados y ve que Hermione ni Ron están) MIERDA!

.-

Hermione...

Caminó por todos lados buscando la librería o biblioteca o lo que fuera que tuviera un bendito libro en ese fucking lugar. Entonces se le apareció una vendedora, como salida de la nada.

Señora: hola puedo ayudarle?

Hermione: solo buscaba libros ..

Señora: cheke que tengo justo lo que ud. Esta buscando! Venga por aquí.. (la lleva a un lugar donde hay un casco de aspecto raro) esto es un absorbedor de libros. Se llama Dejedeestudiarconesteaparato 2.5

Hermione: (empezó a saltar por las paredes) LIBROS LIBROS LIBROS LIBROOOOOOOOS!

En la escena siguiente se ve a Harry sacando a rastras a Hermione de la tienda.

Harry: tenemos que ir a buscar a tu Romeo (murmuró con mala cara)

.-

Ron: ay mira que bonito perrito eres n.n creo que te voy a comprar (decía Ron mirando la vidriera de una tienda de mascotas)

Acto siguiente, Harry sacando a Ron con muchísimo trabajo, de la vidriera. El pelirrojo se comportaba como un nene chiquito y gritaba y pataleaba. Hermione, al verlo, se le tiró encima.

Hermione: hola Ron!

Ron: aaaagh! Una garrapata ;O;!

Harry: ya cállense los dos!

Ron: vamos! Quiero comprar el perro nOn

Harry: pues compremos al perro ¬¬''

.-

Percy estaba en la estación de policía mirando el techo (ZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZz) de pronto entra gente por la puerta.

Legolas: debemos arrojar el anillo a... eh? Donde estamos?

Percy: te metieron a un fic de HP

Aome: pero tu no te escapas ¬ (comienza a perseguir a Legolas)

Faith: (a Percy) Gomen nasai ¬¬ (se lleva a Aome y a Legolas)

Bueno, ahora retomemos la historia. Percy miró como se iba la gente y estaba en la estación de policía. Entonces el oficial Fudge salió de su despacho y se dirigió a él.

Fudge: porque estas aquí hijo?

Percy: porque la autora no tiene imaginación ¬¬

Faith: (le tira un guion por la cabeza)

Percy: AY! Es decir ¬¬ porque intente matar a mis hermanos

Fudge: una banda terrorista!

Percy: ah?

Fudge: oh... lo siento, me equivoqué de prisionero... pues bien tu castigo será... MUERTE! MATENLO CHICOS!

Percy: esto es brutal e incorrecto NOOOO! (se llevan a Percy y entra Malfoy padre)

Malfoy padre: tengo una banda de terroristas y vamos a matar a todos muajajajjajajajajjajajajajajaja

.-

Situación:

Tres amigos magos caminando por la calle, uno con anteojos y pelo negro, refunfuñando y deseando jamás haber tenido esos estúpidos amigos, otro con el cabello rojo, sosteniendo un perrito negro y sonriéndole como un tonto y la otra con cabello castaño y ojos marrones, mirando embobada al chico de pelo rojo y al perrito.

En eso llega un escuadron de SWAT, el FBI, la CIA, etc etc y los apuntan.

Fudge: DEJEN AL PERRO MALVADOS TERRORISTAS Y ENTREGUEN LA BOMBA!

Ron: bomba?

Fudge: LA CAJA!

Hermione: a ver... no, sigue siendo un microondas

Ron: (mira) es cierto!

Harry: ay dios mio ¬¬''

En eso se escucha algo en el medio del silencio.

Musiquita de Celular: LAURA, SIEMPRE CUANDO BAILAS A TI SE TE VE LA TANGA!

Harry: uhms, esa debe ser Ginny (busca su celular)

Ron: LE PUSISTE ESA MUSICA A MI HERMANA!

Harry: ella me la eligió... además podría estar en problemas...

Fudge: NO SE MUEVAN! NOS HABÍAN DICHO QUE UN CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA, UNA GARRAPATA Y UN ALFEÑIQUE PONDRÍAN UNA BOMBA EN EL LUGAR Y LOS TENEMOS DELANTE DE NOSOTROS AHORA, LO QUE PODRIA SER UNA TERRIBLE CONFUSIÓN, PERO COMO SOY PERFECTO NO LO ES!

Hermione: me llamó garrapata?

Ron: me llamó zanahoria?

Harry: _anda, se dio cuenta de que soy un alfeñique OO''_

.-

En otra parte... (en el departamento de Ginny xD)

Ginny: oye Draqui... donde dejé mi cel?

Draco: se lo llevó Luna

Ginny: Luna vino aquí!

Draco: si, y se llevó también tu broche

Ginny: oh mierda ¬¬ se está vengando por enseñarle a todo el mundo su diario el año pasado, bueno, me voy, chao Draqui (le da un beso a Draco y se va al spa)

.-

Mientras...

Harry: CORRAN! (gritó cuando una multitud los empezó a perseguirlos. Los tres magos corrieron como unos locos hasta que llegaron a un negocio de pelucas, se compraron tres y se las pusieron, pero sopló un viento y se les cayeron)

Fudge: ALLA!

La gente da una vuelta y sale corriendo otra vez atrás de los tres maguitos supuestamente terroristas con un perro en brazos.

Ron: ahí van todos mis ahorros (dijo mirando como se iban las pelucas en el viento) porque no pagaste tu Harry? Tu eres el millonario aquí...

Harry: ah! Pero es que me he gastado todo en un Hotel de lujo

Ron: Y PORQUE VIVIMOS ENTONCES EN UN DEPARTAMENTO BARATO QUE SE ESTA CAYENDO A PEDAZOS!

Harry: creían que era para ustedes? Y donde pondría a mis gatitas nocturnas?

Ron y Hermione: Pervertido ¬¬''

.-

Ginny estaba super relajada mirando la tele (noticiero) en su Spa para brujas medias gatas.

Pansy: ah! Que lindo se está acá...

Ginny: si, pero yo sigo preocupada por Draco

Pansy: por?

Ginny: lo dejé a cargo de la casa y no sabe hacer nada

Pansy: relajate, man, ya pasó, Draco no va a tocar nada que no sepa para que es, no es tan pelotudo

Ginny: segura?

Pansy: segura

Se fueron. Si Ginny se hubiera quedado un poco más hubiera visto en la TV que su casa (departamento) se incendiaba.

.-

Los chicos entraron en el departamento, todos transpirados. Ron dejó al perro en el piso y este se comió a Crockshanks (o como se escriba xD) a Pigwidgeon y a Hedwig.

Harry: LA RE PUTA MAD... HED...! LA RE...! JDPUT...! LA RE PUT...! (gritó como un tarado xD con un tono demasiado teatral)

Ron: PIG...! LA RE...! PARIÓ...! LA CON...! SSIJASOIJFAEIAOIEJRAOIEJAOKEF...!

Hermione: MI GATO!... LA RE... MALDITA COS... Ron, salimos juntos? n.n

Harry, cansado, tomó el microondas y se lo tiró en la cabeza a los dos, que quedaron totalmente inconscientes y se puso a mirar TV.

**

* * *

**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1!**

**AHORA USTEDES DECIDEN SI SEGUIMOS O NO**

**Aome**: n.n me gustó como quedó

**Faith**: si estuviste jodiendo todo el tiempo con el rubio boludo ese ¬¬

**Legolas**: eh?

**Faith**: well... dejennos review! Y gomen nasai por este fic u.u''


	2. El casamiento

**LA VIDA REAL – DESPUES DE LA FAMA**

**NOTA**: Los personajes de HP son pura y exclusivamente de la sensei Joanne-sama. Kisiera que fueran mios, pero no ;O;

-.- - cambio de escena

**MAYÚSCULAS EN NEGRITA** - Titulos? O.o''

_Cursiva_ - pensamientos

.-.-.-.-.-. - cambio de capítulo/subcapítulo

**Aome**: channn! Bue, estaba aburrida, y gracias al apoio de mi amiga la Marus, la Martita y mi sis Choks segui esta cosa xDD

**Faith**: ush... podes devolver de una vez a ese pibe?

**Aome**: eh! Cual pibe? (cerrando un armario)

**Faith**: (resoplo) Legolas tiene que ir a tirar el anillo

**Aome**: (cara de angelito) esta bien (saca a Legolas que se estaba asfixiando y se estaba poniendo morado)

**Legolas**: (a Faith) arigato (se va corriendo)

**Faith**: como sabía japones Legolas?

**Aome**: porque este es un fic

**Faith**: ¬¬

**Aome**: pues empecemos con este cap!

**Faith**: se... pero antes!

**Aome**: el subcapítulo que muestra "Que le pasó a Luna!"

**Faith**: ush...

SUBCAPÍTULO – LA BANDA TERRORISTA 

Luna: hola Draco, puedo llevarme el cel de Ginny? (preguntó, había interrumpido en medio de una sesión algo... bueno, algo comprometedora)

Draco: sep, ahí esta... llevate el broche también que es horrible

Luna: ok, bye (se acerca a Ginny con cara de ternura, se acerca un poco más y... POF, le da tremendo sopapo en la cabeza) eso es por lo del año pasado gata cumbianchera! (gritó como una loca y se fue. Draco no sabía si estaba con los ojos cerrados porque estaba muerta, desmayada o simplemente tenía el sueño tan pesado que no se había dado cuenta)

Draco: si esas son sus amigas como seran sus enemigas...

-.-

Luna baja las escaleras y vio que su Mercedes Benz ultimo modelo plateado hermoso (xD) esta hecho trizas y en llamas. Lo había alcanzado un rayo porque estaba viendo un DVD de la Saga de Hades y parece que a Zeus mucho no le gustó. Se puso a hacer dedo en medio de la ruta (porque ahora sin saber como pasó de estar en una zona residencial al medio de la autopista que llevaba a la ciudad).

Luna: mierda! Le hubiera afanado el auto a Ginny ¬¬

En eso, después de un rato de hacer dedo paró una camioneta llena de freaks todos vestidos raro y todo eso.

Freak1: vení, nosotros te llevamos...

Freak2: eso, eso, vení chiquita

Luna: ok (después de todo ella también es algo freak no?. Sube y están un rato andando hasta que bajan para ir al baño en una estación de servicio)

Lunita se queda boludeando hasta que se baja del micro y ve a unas personas hablando. Uno era flaco y alto y tenía una zanahoria en la cabeza, otra tenía un ridículo disfraz de garrapata y había uno flaco y chiquito sin disfraz. Se acercó un poco más y vio también a alguien vestido de perro.

Bellatrix-vestida-de-garrapata: y entonces matamos a todos muajajjajajaj?

Rodolphus-vestido-de-zanahoria: eh, no, tenemos que robar ese tutú para el Lord, que quiere aprender valet.

Bella: y eso?

Rodol: preguntale a el luego

Severus-el-alfeñique: ñfrñfñfrñfrñfrñ... (dormitando)... 50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! (se despierta y todos lo están mirando re ¬¬'') que?

Rod: ...

Bella: en fin, tenemos que llevar esa bomba vdd?

Rod: se

Wormtail: y yo que hago vestido de perro?

Bella: serás el rehén

Luna: (estornudo xD)

Todos los mortis se dan vuelta y ven a Luna mirándolos.

Luna: eeeh... quieren un ejemplar de El Quisquilloso?

Todos: . . .

Bella: MATENLA!

Sev: 10000 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Luna, Rodolphus, Bella, Wormtail: ¬¬''

Luna agarró el cel y llamó al primer numero que tenía Ginny (Harry escrito con corazoncitos adelante, como el de Draco, Seamus, Dean, etc etc etc) pero nadie le contestaba, so empezó a correr a más no poder (kuak xD).

Faith: voy a sacarte de la narración ¬¬

Aome: ya! ¬¬

Los mortífagos corrieron a Luna hasta que se afanó un Citroen C5 negro reluciente y se fue para la ciudad.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aome**: xDD

**Faith**: esto es una cargada al pobre público!

**Aome**: aguafiestas ¬¬

**Faith**: ¬¬

**Aome**: bue, empecemos con el 2° cap kieres?

**Faith**: se... porque aburris

**Aome**: ¬¬

.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2 – EL CASAMIENTO 

Era un día tranquilo y bonito en el destartalado y viejo departamento de el ex trío super exitoso de los libros de la Jo. Un chico de pelo zanahorioso miraba la puerta maravillado.

Ron: oh! Oh! La puerta esta teniendo bebes! Xx

Harry: (levantándose) Ron, esas son cartas ¬¬''

Ron: ah... que lechuzas las trajeron?

Harry: . . . (mirada ¬¬''y unos minutos de silencio) a ver que dice la carta...

_Queridos Harry Ron y Hermione:_

Estan ustedes cordialmente invitados a una desopilante fiesta de casamiento, donde habrá comida, bebida, y alguna que otra pastilla circulando xD. Adivinen quien se casa? (Ron: Lupin?) No Ron! No Lupin! Ejem... Bueno, se casan la señora Figg y Gandalf. Habra tambien lucha libre y con cuchillos. Ojala vengan, porque sino vamos a tener que pagar la fiesta (es un pequeño trato que hice con mi hermanito Gwrap, ahora trabaja en un salón de fiestas, se enteraron?) Bueno, así que vengan o vamos a buscarlos. Ya los invite, ya me fui.

Hagrid

Harry: Wow! Se casa la señora Figg!

Ron: y a quien le importa eso? Lucha con cuchillos!

Hermione: wii! Lucha libre!

Harry y Ron: (la miran un segundo con cara de O.O''')

Hermione: no es en la biblioteca?

Harry: eeeh... nops...

Hermione: (se va a su habitación y pone a llorar)

Los chicos esperan un segundo en silencio y se ponen a hablar de nuevo sobre el casamiento. Al rato los tres estaban cambiados y listos para tal evento y Hagrid los pasó a buscar con la moto de Sirius y se fueron con el.

-.-

En el casamiento todos hablaban entretenidamente y los tres amigos se sentaron cómodos en la tercera banca. En eso un dementor se le acerca y Harry siente como el frío lo penetra y etc etc.

Dementor: COMARCAAAA...? BOLSÓN...?

Harry: fila de adelante

Dementor: GRACIAS... PERO IGUAL TE MATAREMOS A TI TAMBIEN

Harry: porque todos quieren matarme? (se desmaya)

Ron: porque siempre se desmaya?

Hermione: no sé, a lo mejor tiene anemia o algo asi...

La fiesta prosiguió, muy animada. Los elfos, magos, enanos, humanos, hobbits, dementores, espectros del anillo y etc etc hablaban felizmente, exceptuando a Froddo, que saltaba de un lado a otro de la sala con el anillo en la mano, ya que Gollum lo estaba persiguiendo.

En un rincón más apartado, tres viejos hablaban y se reían y decían frases que no tenían que ver con el tema. Estos eran, claro, los estúpidos de Gandalf, Dumbledore y Saruman.

Saruman: que loco no? Nos interpreta el mismo viejo y aca estamos todos reunidos...

Al fin, llegó el gran momento. La señora Figg entró a la Iglesia (N/A: los personajes estos son católicos?) con un vestido raro xD y después del blablabla de acepto o no acepto xD naturalmente los dos aceptaron. Y entonces llegó el momento de los anillos. Aquel momento taaan emotivo...

Gandalf tomó la mano de Arabella, se miraron con ojos tiernos. Sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa y el mago deslizó el anillo suavemente en el dedo de su amada.

Entonces se armó un gran revuelo en toda la sala, todos cuchicheaban entre si, alarmados, porque la señora Figg había desaparecido.

Figg: traviesos hobbits! (se saca el anillo y se ve que Frodo lo agarra y se va corriendo, con un gordito atrás)

-.-

Hermione-muy-borracha: (hip) sabesh ke te kierou mushou Ronnie? (hip)

Lavender-hiper-borracha: nou lou toquesh pera! Esh miou y sholo miio (hip)

En eso Hermione y Lavender comienzan a pelear con pedazos de botellas.

Ron-también-borracho: coniou... ahora que shoy mash gande todash me quieden... (hip)

Harry: bueno, a ver si le saco provecho a la borrachera de Ron... eh! Amigo Ronnie! Me dejas llevarme a tu hermana a un telo?

Ron: she... esh decir NOU!

Harry: bah, ni siquiera consigo sacarle algo asi ¬¬''

En eso, ya la pelea entre Lav y Herm estaba llegando a su climax y todos los presentes hacian sus apuestas.

Ginny: n.n pegale Hermione! Si alguien se queda con mi hermano esa debes ser tu! Además quiero que sigas haciendome mis tareas este año n.n

Cho: hola! Que linda fiesta! Quieres besarme Harry? Ah, porque pregunto, claro que quieres (se acerca a Harry en plan beso)

Ginny: .. nooooooo!

Cho: (esta a medio milímetro de Harry y de repente se pone a llorar) aaaaagh! Cedriiiic!

Fantasma de Cedric: voy a matarte maldita p! (le corta la cabeza a Cho)

Todos: wiii!

Cho: (se levanta)

Ginny: oh mierd, esta es mas difícil de matar que el mismo Harry

En eso miles de fans de Anti-Cho se le tiran encima y comienzan a golpearla con sillas, cuchillos, sierras eléctricas etc etc. Y luego se le suman las fans de Daniel Radcliffe, porque lo besara en la 5° peli y las de Emma, porque le quita protagonismo (T.T) y le comienzan a dar con lo que sea. A eso se suma Ginny y las multiples fans de Harry en el mundo de los magos y tambien se suman los dementores porque estan aburridos y convencen a sus primos espectros del anillo para que le den, y después el fantasma de Cedric, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Saruman, Gandalf, la señora Figg xD y al final todos los invitados (y los que entraron de colados tambien) estan dándole de piñas a la ChangCho.

Harry: anda, esto si que quita el stress

Parvati: si verdad?

Dean: quemémosla! (toma un contenedor de gasolina y se lo rocia a Cho, luego le prende fuego) wiii! ChangCho asado!

Cho: (quemándose) volveré ! (se desintegra)

Todos: WIII!

La fiesta prosiguió bien y dulcemente (sin mencionar algunos detalles, como que Hermione mató a Lavender y se le tiró a Ron) y terminó con un final feliz.

-.-

Hermione: (vómito, vómito, vooomito) maldita resaca

Ron: no tienes aguante T.T (se toma otra botella de cerveza)

Harry: humm que bien estuvo lo de Ginny ayer...

Ron: QUEEEE!

Harry: ups ..

Y asi termina este día tan bonito en...

Ron: COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A MI HERMANA? TE VOY A MATAR PUT!

Harry: aaaargh! Hermione ayudame!

Hermione: (vómito, vómito, vómito)

Ejem, como decia, aquí y así se termina este dia tan bonito en la Mansión (Faith: mansión? Creí que era un apartamento viejo o.o) YA DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIRME! ¬¬ Por donde iba? Ah si! Y así se termina este día tan bonito en la Mansión Potter-Weasley-Granger.

**Faith:** me voy T.T (sale corriendo)

**Aome**: muajajaja (saca a Legolas de un armario)

**Faith**: y yo soy la personalidad maligna? T.T

**Aome**: read & review

**Faith**: aunque no valga la pena u.u

**Aome**: callate!


	3. Personajes vs Actores

**LA VIDA REAL – DESPUES DE LA FAMA**

**NOTA**: Los personajes de HP, ESDLA o lo que aparesca xD y la misma Jo no son mios ni lo seran, sino yo no estaría escribiendo fics, no creen?

-.- - cambio de escena

**MAYÚSCULAS EN NEGRITA** - Titulos? O.o''

_Cursiva_ - pensamientos

* * *

**Aome**: hola! Como andan?

**Faith**: como van a estar? Vomitando por el último cap

**Aome**: podes dejar de hablar asi? Es nuestro fic! ¬¬

**Faith**: yo ya no quiero T.T

**Aome**: ehmss... aclaremos un punto amigos y amigas, nosotras no somos dos, sino que somos... es difícil de explicar...

**Faith**: somos las dos conciencias de esta persona que ta poniendo los dedos en el teclado T.T le decimos que tiene que escribir y ya, contenta?

**Aome**: bueno, es comun que no crean que alguien tan dulce como yo puede estar en la misma cabeza que alguien tan mala como tu T.T

**Faith**: ojala te escuche Dios y me traslade a otra mente (alza sus manos al cielo)

**Aome**: en fin, aquí esta nuestro siguiente capítulo!

**Faith**: Si, disfrútenlo -.-" Ah! Si encuentran cualquier cosa que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza –algo que resalte entre todas estas estupideces quiero decir – como que dijimos que los libros habían terminado y que ahora recien salió el Principe, no olviden que la autora de este fic esta escribiendo con una sobredosis de coca-cola en la sangre

**Aome**: aclarado esto, vamos al cap

* * *

CAPITULO 3 – Personajes vs. Actores

Era un día de mañana común y corriente en la residencia Rowling cuando empieza nuestra historia. La señora J.K Rowling, una vez salido su libro Harry Potter and The Half-Blod Prince y la traducción del mismo en camino, se sentó en su cómoda silla a escribir.

Jo: Ay que lindo... voy a juntar a que pareja? Hum... Harry y Hermione?

Se ve que de un lado de la escena alguien pega un tiro muy cerca de la Rowling y esta traga saliva (xD)

Jo: mejor... Ron y Hermione n.n'' bueno, mejor me pongo a escribir...

Rowling abre el libro y se ve que todas las paginas que había escrito están todas en blanco.

Jo: QUE MIER...?

Hermione: (saliendo del libro) estamos de huelga!

Ron: (saliendo también) porque no nos pagan!

Harry: (saliendo también xD) más que 23 millones de dólares al mes!

Los otros dos miraron a Harry y este sonrió.

Harry: es... decir... 10 dólares por mes, como ustedes jeje...

Ron: a los actores les pagan mucho mas!

Hermione: aja! Somos victimas! (hace un gesto demasiado dramático con la mano y hace como que se desmaya, esperando que alguien la agarre, pero nadie se dio cuenta y esta cayó en el piso. Luego, se puso a llorar)

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento mirando a Hermione llorar como una condenada y luego siguieron hablando.

Ron: como decíamos, porque ellos tienen todo el dinero y nosotros somos unos pobretones?

Draco: (apareciendo en la ventana) tu eres el pobretón, Weasley! (se va corriendo)

Ron: MALDITO MALFOY YA TE VOY A AGARRAR!

Jo: bueno... esto solo se puede decidir por un solo medio... LA TV!

-.-

Las tapas de los periódicos de esos días fueron impactantes:

"PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER ACUSAN" Decia, The Times

"NOS PAGAN 10 DOLARES AL MES, REVELA HERMIONE" Dijo The Guardian

"DÉJENME DORMIR, RECLAMA HARRY" Se leía en Sunday Express y más abajo se veía la foto de Draco Malfoy con un gorro de 'Barbie' y un delantal rosa, cocinando. Un anuncio decía: "Con su compra llévese gratis el libro de cocina de Draco Malfoy".

-.-

Reportera: bien, bien, hace poco tiempo, los personajes de Harry Potter, el libro que hizo famosa a Rowling, hicieron la denuncia de que NO LES PAGABAN. Que dicen ustedes sobre esto? (dice mientras Malfoy esta haciendo morisquetas desde atrás)

Hermione: estamos muy indignados! (golpea a Malfoy)

-.-

Presentador: (con voz de rapero) Bienvenidos señoras y señores al show mas conflictivo de la televisión británica! EL PROGRAMA DE JOHNY PARKER! EL TEMA DE HOY ES... ME PAGAN MENOS QUE EL ACTOR QUE ME REPRESENTAA! Y AQUIII ESTAAA JOHNYYYYY! Aha, aha, que buena onda, que buena onda. (Aplausos)

Johny: (con voz de gay y un traje rosa) gracias, gracias, señoras y señores, bueno, tenemos un caso muy interesante el día de hoy, cuéntame Harry, querido...

Harry: bueno, yo tenía un año cuando mis padres murieron y... me dejaron (snifffff) con mis malvados tíos y mi primo gordo y maloliente...

Dudley: ey! (todos se quedan mirando tipo... Y este de donde salió? O.o)

Johny: seguridaaad!

Gorilones: (se llevan a Dudley)

Dudley: (hace como un cerdo)

Harry: (ríe)

Hermione: (mira con desaprobación)

Ron: (juega al veo veo con su amigo invisible (?))

Faith: (le pega a Aome)

Aome: (deja la narración)

Faith: (se pone feliz)

Todos: (se hartan de los paréntesis)

Faith: YA!

Aome: viste? No es fácil (saca un cigarrillo y lo prende y de pronto tiene un sombrero negro y un traje negro a rayas grises) cuando tienes a la mafia en contra (con voz de "El Padrino")

Faith: ¬¬

Aome: lo siento n.n

Faith: odio este trabajo uU+

Bien, retomemos. Harry estaba contando...

Harry: y entonces me llevaron a Hogwarts (cámara rápida porfas °-°) ...y cuando me di cuenta de que era un personaje de un libro... buaaaaa! (se pone a llorar con la cabeza entre las manos, re drama)

Público: Aaaaaaaw, pobre niñita desamparada...

Harry: los escuché!

Público: (silba (?))

Johny: bueno, ya, ahora tu Hermy, cuéntanos tu historia.

Hermione: yo... estoy embarazada

Público: EH? (se quedan todos O.O'')

Hermione: lo siento, siempre quise decir eso xD (Faith: si que es tonta vdd? ¬¬. Aome: bueno, pero tenemos que contar las cosas como son) bueno, yo... nunca he tenido amigos...y entre a Hogwarts... y entonces conocí a estos dos... y yo... buaaa, no tengo vida! Lo único que hago bien es criticar a los demáaas! (llorando)

Público: vaya novedad -.-"

Johny: (tapándose los oídos por el llanto de Hermione) que tal tu Ronnie?

Ron: ehms? Ah xD Larry quiere jugar con usted n.n

Johny: Larry?

Ron: mi amigo, ese que esta ahí con un cuchillo de carnicero lleno de jarabe de frutillas mira! (señala arriba y se ve a un tipo con una máscara de Scream apuñalando a otro y al mismo tiempo señalando a Johny)

Johny: ejem... hola Larry... bueno, ahora habrá algo que los llenará de ira... porque tenemos a los actores que tanto odian en una cámara donde no pueden oírnos.

_--En la cámara--_

Emma: ash... no se, tipo que oímos todo?

Rupert: oye, me gusta el peinado del alto.

_--En el programa--_

Johny: Mi asistente los traerá de inmediato (Draco salió de una puerta, vestido de rosa y acompañado por los tres actores)

Faith: que hasta el capítulo anterior Draco no era heterosexual? Ô.o

Aome: err... pero asi es mas gracioso no?

Faith: DIOS! T.T

Y al momento siguiente...

Hermione: (agarrando a Emma 'Flemma' Watson por los pelos) maldita perra! Me haces ver como una maldita prostituta!

Flemma: ay si tu, porque me dan tantas ganas de hacer de una rata de biblioteca! AAAGH! NO ME CORRAS EL MAQUILLAJE!

Harry: (golpeando teatralmente a Dan) porque las mujeres te prefieren a ti? Eeeeh?

Dan: (golpeando a Harry también teatralmente) Porque tu tienes poderes mágicos? Yo quiero!

Ron: vaya si son extraños no crees?

Rupert: tu lo has dicho amigo! (chocan las manos)

Faith: y que hay de todos los demas actores?

Aome: pero esos son personajes secundarios!

Faith: y que hay de Malfoy?

Aome: no crees que le dimos demasiado protagonismo ya? Parece Figuretti!

Faith: so true, es la primera vez en la que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

El programa siguió hasta que Emma fue atacada por una horda de anti-flemmis (Faith entre ellas xD) y que Harry fuera atacado por las fans de Dan y Dan por las fans de Harry xD y Rupert y Ron comenzaron a comer ranas de chocolate.

Johny: para terminaaar! el vallet de los Donnadies!

En eso aparecen un monton de bailarinas y bailarines y empiezan a bailar muy cerca de el lugar donde Flemma esta muriendo bajo los golpes de sus anti-fans xD. Todos estan vestidos de rosa con muchas plumas y bailan un rato hasta que aparece un bailarin con MUCHAS plumas y una mascara haciendo saltitos raros en el aire. Se corre al lado de los pelirrojos , como para levantarselos xD, pero los pelirrojos siguen comiendo ranas y le convidan una al bailarin.

Ese se alejo, se saco la mascara y da la casualidad que eraa!

Faith: no way! esto es demasiado!

Aome: pero es lo que paso de verdad!

ERAAAAAA... MALFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!

Faith: ya -.-'

Jo: creo que tomare unas vacaciones u.u

_--Fin--_

**Faith**: ehms... y como se supone que terminaremos este capítulo?

**Aome**: ah pues no se... (se le prende una lamparita arriba) con un musical! (canta) Te quiero yooo y tu a miii somos una familia feliiiz!

**Faith**: (golpea a Aome, dejándola inconsciente y se va caminando tranquilamente.)

**Aome**: revieew! (muere xD nah, solo se desmaya)

NOTA GENERAL: para el proximo cap please me dicen a que narradora prefieren? xDD seria divertio saber P

**Faith**: a mi no me interesa a quien prefieran -.-

**Aome**: porque es obvio que me quieren mas a miiii! (besa a Edo-kun, que se retuerce y grita)

**Ed**: Winryyy! Aaaal! Ayudaaa!

**Faith**: hey! Ed es mio! ¬.¬

**Aome**: miooo!


	4. En la Jungla

**LA VIDA REAL – DESPUES DE LA FAMA**

**NOTA**: HP, ESDLA, FMA, o lo que demonios aparezca en este capítulo (aun no estoi muy segura de ke va a pasar xD) NO-SON-MIOS! Por mucho que me pese u.u si kieren ke sean mios mandenle una carta a Jo xDD y a sus respectivos dueños.

-.- - cambio de escena

**MAYÚSCULAS EN NEGRITA** - Titulos? O.o''

_Cursiva_ - pensamientos

**Faith**: (mirando la tele) ;O; MURIO HUGES!

**Aome**: hey! Tu no eres sensible!

**Faith**: ¬¬ es mi programa favorito y ese es uno de mis personajes favoritos ok?

**Aome**: entonces yo estoy depre

**Faith**: estas deprimida? ¬¬ hey! Ese es mi puesto!

**Aome**: ponte feliz entonces ¬¬

**Faith**: yo no me pongo feliz ¬¬

**Aome**: acostumbrate ¬¬

**Faith**: estas usando... sarcasmo? ó.o

**Aome**: nooooo! Si estoy siendo sincera! (hace como que tiembla xD)

**Faith**: . . . (silencio, silencio, silencio, silencio, silencio, silencio, silencio) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! (se tira por la ventana)

**Aome**: juasss que buena actriz soy :D

**Faith**: (volviendo del mas alla y materializándose)

**Aome**: que haces aca? O.o te moriste!

**Faith**: T.T recorde que ya estaba muerta

**Aome**: . . . ahms... bueno! Aca va el 4° capítulo! Ni idea de si nos van a dejar un puto review pero no importa!

**Faith**: deja de usar las puteadas ¬¬ son mias!

**Aome**: ahps! Cierto!

**Faith**: bueno, ahora... vamos a hacer esto bien

**Aome**: bueno, en este capítulo los personajes son citados para vivir en una isla desierta por 1 MES! Imagínense lo que será eso xDDDD

**Faith**: algo estúpido, de eso no me cabe duda ¬¬

**Aome**: ¬¬

**Faith**: ¬¬

**Aome**: ¬¬

**Faith**: YA!

**Aome**: wiiii!

**Faith**: bueno, antes de que todo empiece, somos encargadas de informarles que en este episodio aparecera...

**Aome**: nosotras o.o

**Faith**: sensei-sama o.o la chica de los dedos

**Aome**: sep! Ella y el grupo al que pertenece.

**Faith**: LA PADA! (Pervertidos Alcoholicos Drogadictos Anónimos)

**Aome**: compuesta por Marus (la borracha, presidenta) Aome Faith Jinx (la pervertida, vice) e Illidian (el drogadicto o.o nadie sabe que es xD) a la sensei le pondremos A.F.Jinx sep?

**Faith**: aclaramos y vamos al cap

CAPÍTULO 4 – EN LA JUNGLA O.o 

Era un día común y corriente en la residencia Potter-Weasley-Granger cuando nuestra historia comienza...

Se ve una puerta toda rotosa entre abierta con un cartel que dice "Reunión del gremio de Harry Potter"

Harry: estamos en banca rota O.o

Todos: buuuuuuu (¿?)

Ernie: (sacando cuentas) pero O.o teniamos los miles de millones que le habíamos robado a Rowling en el juicio, donde fue todo eso?

Harry: eeeem

_Pensamiento de Harry_

Hotel Gatitas Nocturnas de Harry Potter

Ahora con spa exclusivo, montañas rusas y teles de pantalla de plasma 29 pulgadas en todas las habitaciones.

_Fin de pensamiento de Harry_

Todos: (miran mal a Harry)

Snape: 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Todos: ¬¬''

Ginny: como ganamos dinero?

Luna: tengo una ideaaaa! Pidámosle al Dinerdador que nos de dinero! Wiiii! (baila corriendo alrededor de todos)

Silencio y después todos siguen hablando.

Harry: tenemos que ganar dinero, pero como? (se hace silencio durante un segundo, durante el cual todos miran a Ginny y a Hermione y se las imaginan con ropa de prostituta) eehm...

Hermione: podríamos organizar una venta de libros por mucho dinero :), tengo muchos (sin darse cuenta de nada)

Ron: aja, pero la cosa es: Quien $$"#$"#$&! seria tan idiota como para comprar LIBROS por sumas MILLONARIAS?

Hermione: pues... ERA SOLO UNA IDEA! (se larga a llorar como una histerica y se va a su habitación dando un portazo)

Todos miran la puerta un segundo y se tapan las orejas con cara de aburrimiento.

Luna: ELEFANTES ROSADOS! PERROS DE DOS CABEZAS! PERSONAS SIN DINERO! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!

Sirius: oh, que diablos, prendan la tele

Dumbledore: (prende la tele y justo esta MTV)

Presentador de la tele: QUIERE USTED TENER MUCHO PERO MUCHO DINERO?

Todos en la casa: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii o.o

Presentador de la tele: QUIERE TAMBIEN MUCHA PERO MUCHISISISISIMA FAMA?

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Presentador de la tele: QUIEREN PASAR UN MES EN UNA ISLA DESIERTA SIN CIVILIZACIÓN NI NADA PARA COMERRRRRR?

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (saltando xD)

Presentador de la tele: tonces firmen aquí (les tiende el papel desde la tele y todos firman) listo, vengan mañana a esta dirección (les da un papelito)

Todos se quedan en silencio un segundo, mirándose entre ellos.

Luna: soy yo, o ese tipo salió de la tele?

-.-

En donde se supone que tenían que ir xD...

Draco: y donde se supone que estamos? O.o

Harry: (le pega a Malfoy)

Draco: buuu! Loca! Ataca!

Luna: (golpea a Harry y a Draco)

Draco: buuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Harry:( buuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Pecosaaaa!

Ginny: (le pega a Luna y a Harry y a Draco y asi hasta que quedan todos totalmente llenos de arañasos)

Cho: holaaa!

Ginny: (le pega un tiro en la cabeza)

Todos: O.o wiiii!

Faith: ahora que?

Aome: es que me quede sin ideas uU

Faith: ¬¬ ok, yo me hago cargo de esto...

Todos: (mirando si llueve) o.o

Cadáver de la Changcho: viendo crecer los rabanitos desde abajo o.o

Faith: (carga su arma y se pone un pasamontañas en la cara) BIEN TODOS! SÚBANSE A ESE AVION O PUEDEN DESPEDIRSE DE ESTE MUNDO!

Ginny: (va a subirse, pero con el pie empuja a la Chang del borde de un precipicio que tenía al lado (N/A: O.o) y la arroja al mar)

Productor de MTV: ESPEREN! No tienen que ir en avion, sino en tren! (corre y le muestra los boletos a Faith)

Faith: (le pega un tiro al productor)

Aome: noooo! Niñoooos! Recuerden que la violencia es mala ;O;!

Faith: ya callate y ayudame a llevar a los reos a la camara de ejecución (todos se le kedan mirando O.O) lo siento, mi anterior trabajo fue en una carcel o.o ejem... es decir, vamos a King's Cross (toma los boletos y le escupe al productor) eso te pasa por hacer pasar basura por musica!

Aome: em... creo que te juiste

Faith: o.o tenia que decirselo, era mi obligación como persona

-.-

King's Cross

Marus: o.o miren! El anden 9 ¾ (sonrie con cara de esquizofrenica) POR AQUÍ PASARON HARRY, RON, HERMIONE... Y...DAN!

A.F.Jinx: O.O Y MI RUPI!

Illi:) Y MI EMMA!

Marus & A.F.Jinx: ¬¬

Illi ;O; porque no quieren a Emma si es tan linda, dulce preciosa, etc etc etc

Marus: lo matamos?

A.F.Jinx: na, nos kedamos sin gente

Marus: true, porque todos piensan que Flemma se kedara con el lindo de mi Dannie?

A.F.Jinx: o el FEO de tu Danie 8-)

Marus: TU CALLATE QUE RUP NO ES BRAD PITT!

A.F.Jinx: BRAD PITT ES HORRIBLE!

Illi: EMMA ES LINDA! ;O;

Las dos: CAIATE!

Illi: miau :3

A.F.Jinx: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (N/A: trauma con los gatos u.u)

Marus: CALLATE NINIA!

A.F.Jinx: CAIATE VOS!

Harry: em... podemos pasar?

Los tres: (sin mirarlos) CLARO

Todos pasaron y los otros seguían discutiendo...

Marus: bueno, al fin y al cabo, los dos son lindos seamos amigas de nuevo!

Illi: y Emma ;-;

Las dos: FLEMMA NO ¬¬

Illi: ok ¬¬

Los 3: compremos mari!

-.-

En el tren...

Hermione: bueno... esto es raro... nos estamos yendo un mes a una isla desierta sin comida solamente por un millón de dólares?

Harry: sip

Hermione: aah... ahora todo tiene sentido

-.-

En la isla desierta...

Dumbledore: (aparece en taparrabos) aaaaaaaaah! (grito a lo Tarzan xD)

En eso un viento pasa y el taparrabos ondea al viento, mostrando algo más que las piernas viejuchas del dire de Hogwarts...

Hermione, Ginny y Luna: AS-CO! (se van a vomitar cerca de las palmeras)

Dumbledore: oye Minnie... que tal si yo soy Tarzan y tu eres mi Chita?

McGonagall: ehh... y no es mejor Jane?

Dumbledore: hmm... voy a pensarlo

Ron: oye Harry que le pasa a Dumbledore?

Harry: los sorbetes de limón, en el calor, son perjudiciales para la salud o.o

Dumbledore: AAAAAAAAAAAAAY! QUE LINDOS ELEFANTES ROSADOS! (Dumbledore empieza a bailar alrededor de todo el grupo)

Luna: USTED TAMBIEN LOS VE? WIIIIII! SOMOS DOS! (va alrededor del grupo en el otro sentido)

Faith: (se pega con la palma de la mano abierta en la frente)

Aome: ó.o esos son mas raros que yo

Faith: increíble pero cierto -.-

Aome: wiii!

Faith: eso es lo que creo que es? OO

En un lado de la isla, Draco Malfoy y Voldemort bailaban con tutús y plumas.

Draco: bien n.n aprende rapido señor, aunque todavía le sigue saliendo mal una parte...

Voldy: YO SOY PERFECTO! AVADA KEDAVRA! (mata)

Draco: (muere (¿?))

Pansy: OMG! MATASTE A KENNY, digo, A DRACO! HIJO DE P...!

Voldy: (susurra) recuerda que no nos dejan decir esas cosas los de la producción, estupida muggle sangre sucia idiota con poco cerebro que no sabe ni atarse las zapatillas ni volar en escoba ni hacer el lumos ni...

Harry: Ron, explicame una vez más porque me junto con ustedes o.o

Ron: porque somos un gremio o.o

Harry: aaah... ya xD

Faith: que la única persona que se atreve a preguntar algo mas o menos coherente es conformista!

Aome: no entendi nada de lo que dijiste o.o

Faith: para variar...

Hermione: oigan, y ustedes quienes son?

Faith: waaa! (desaparece por un portal dimensional)

Aome: o.o gomen, mi hermana es algo fóbica a la gente n.n (iba a seguir hablando cuando se abre el portal otra vez y ella es llevada también dentro)

Luna: DESAPARECIENTES! LAS VI! SE DESAPARECIERON!

-.-

A la noche todos estaban durmiendo en calma, cuando escucharon unos ruidos como si el mundo se estuviera haciendo mierda.

Mono gigante: QUIERO CHICA RUBIA! QUIERO SER ESTRELLA DE PELÍCULAS! (agarra a Luna)

Luna: SABIA QUE EXISTIAN LOS MONOSGIGANTESCASARUBIAS! LO SABIA! LO SABIA LOSABIALOSABIALOSABIALOSABIA!

Mono Gigante: (la tira de nuevo) BUENO, SOLO CHICA, NO HACE FALTA QUE SEA RUBIA, QUE SALGA ALGUNA POR FAVOR!

Hermione: eh? Vamos a la biblioteca?

Mono Gigante: NO!

Hermione: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (llora desconsoladamente y el mono tambien la tira)

Mono Gigante: QUE NO HAY UNA CHICA NORMAL AQUÍ?

Ginny: yo?

Mono Gigante: Le tengo miedo a las pelirrojas u.u

Ginny: entonces?

Mono Gigante: ME LLEVO A CHITA (se agarra a McGonagall)

McGonagall: QUE SOY JANE!

Dumbledore: Mi amada Chita!

McGonagall: ... JANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El mono y Chita... digo, McGonagall... digo, Jane, se van.

Harry: y bue... la vamos a tener que rescatar u.u

-.-

Todos van a la jungla con sus varitas y con metralletas...

Hermione: AGH! UN BICHO! (le empieza a pegar tiros con la metralla)

Ron: ya tenemos 6 nombres para el monumento a los caidos (dijo pateando ligeramente con un pie el cadáver de Michael Corner, que tristemente estaba al lado del bicho de Hermione). Que parezca un accidente (dice en voz baja)

Harry: vamos que faltan dos horas para que nos vayamos... si no la salvamos ahora, la dejamo aca

Draco: y si nos retiramos ahora?

Todos: WTF! NO ESTABAS MUERTO!

Draco: ehhh o.o es que las autoras se olvidaron y me metieron aka again

Todos miran hacia un lado donde hay dos chicas.

Faith: a mi no me miren ¬¬''

Aome: a mi siii :D

Faith: eh! Nosotras nos habiamos ido!

Aome: nos puse d welta aka para ver todo mejor x)

Faith: ¬¬ (abre portal dimensional otra vez y se la lleva)

Todos: o.o?

Bueno... todos estaban yendo en busca de Jane...

Dumbledore: amada Chita! Te encontrare y estaremos juntos por siempre!

Helicóptero: (sobrevuela la zona y sale alguien con un megáfono en la mano)

El del megáfono xD: SI NO VIENEN PARA ACA EN 5 MINUTOS NOS VAMOS SIN USTEDES

Todos: volvamos...

Harry: hey! Tenemos que salvar a Chita! Digo, McGonagal... digo! Jane!

Dumbledore: que mas me da, siempre me obligaba a tomar la sopa ¬¬

Bueno xD todos volvieron sanos y salvos a sus casas, menos Draco, que estiró la pata con efecto retardado, adentro del helicóptero, las 6 personas q estaban con Michael Corner que quedaron en medio de la jungla para ver crecer los rabanitos desde abajo, la ChangCho, que ahora nada cual sirenita sin cabeza, por los mares, y Chita... digo McGonagall... digo...

Faith: T.T WTF que nadie se puede decidir en como llamarla!

Aome: Faith... estamos en el medio de la jungla de nuevo y yo no fui

Faith: O.O y toncs?

Draco: (con un aparatito en la mano) hay q lindo abridor de portales interdimensionales

Faith: pero que...! (sale el sol) kjjj! (se va a un lugar donde haya oscuridad)

Bueno, Chita-McGonagall-Jane vive ahora con el Mono Gigante de las cavernas, y es la reina de la jungla y tiene 100 hijos deformados. Los sobrevivientes/no-desaparecidos recibieron el millón de dolares, Harry lo gastó en un segundo hotel y todos quedaron en banca rota otra vez.

**Finito :)**

**Aome:** bueno n.n espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, lo hicimos con mucha dedicación y mucho afecto, asi que... MAS VALE QUE LES GUSTE O VOY A ABRAZARLOS!

**Publico**: o.o?

**Aome**: eeeh... ó.o no me salen bien las amenazas... donde esta Faith?

**Faith**: donde el sol no pueda encontrarme kjjj! (ruido de vampiro)

**Aome**: ok... toncs aioz! Hasta el capi que viene gente bunita! n.n

**Faith**: ya esta nublado!

**Aome**: perdiste el turno de hablar

**Faith**: ¬¬ hasta el proximo cap de esta cosa


End file.
